


日常

by papurako



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurako/pseuds/papurako
Summary: 今井翼读初三那年，家里多了一个弟弟
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Kudos: 3





	日常

**Author's Note:**

> 非亲生兄弟设定，写作用词比较中国化，学制等基本参考国内，缓慢更新  
> 自由心证

今井翼上初三那年，他爸在他放学的时候牵着一个小屁孩的手在校门口等他。  
今井翼成绩不错，分在了尖子班。尖子班一般下课都会延长个半把小时，因此当今井翼同几个同学有说有笑迈出校门看到他爸和那个小孩时，学校门口已经没几个人了。  
他盯着那看起来估计也就三四年级，长了一张精致脸的小男孩，男孩背个丑丑的黄色书包，带着蓝色小帽子，正被他爸牵着的那只手微微挣扎。  
今井翼笑着跟同学说再见，沉下脸朝那两人走去。  
“小翼，跟你介绍一下。”他爸倒是忽略了今井翼一张臭脸，只是牵起小男孩的手往今井翼那边送，“这是今天开始要和我们一起生活的秀明，你的弟弟，泷泽秀明。”  
“秀明，叫一声哥哥。”  
“哥……哥哥……”  
今井翼看到那只在阳光下发白，微微颤动的手似乎想要伸过来跟他握手，打招呼。那只手的主人低着脑袋，小心翼翼地打量他的新哥哥，完全不敢对视，一副很害怕的模样。今井翼想起课上没能解出来的那道数学题，想到自己写着写着就开始漏墨的钢笔把整张草稿纸浸得黑黢黢的，墨水蹭到校服外套的袖口糊得衬衫上到处都是。于是今井翼忽然烦躁起来，他毫不犹豫地拍开男孩的手。  
“我叫今井翼。”  
今井翼和泷泽秀明第一次见面，老实说气氛非常严肃，得亏今井翼父亲走上前搂住大儿子的肩膀，跟他聊起日常。天快黑了，路上没有夕阳余晖洒在柏油路上的温馨风景，只看得到三个并肩而行的父与子。今井翼头没偏，他一眼都没看走在另边的泷泽秀明。  
这一年，今井翼15岁，泷泽秀明10岁。

家里面突然多出来一个毫无血缘关系的弟弟，即便已到青春期，平时也很懂事的今井翼一时半会也没能立刻消化这个事实。  
他回到自己的房间把书包随意丢在地上，扑上床埋在被子里深吸几口气，扭头同跟着自己进屋，站在门边局促不安的泷泽秀明对视。泷泽秀明小小年纪长得挺可爱，像个小姑娘，眼睛下面还有两颗泪痣。但今井翼看着这张与自家人完全不合的漂亮脸蛋，一想到之后的日子得和这个新弟弟相处，只觉陌生。  
家里暂时没多的床，泷泽被安排和今井翼挤一个房间，所幸今井翼的床是上下铺，泷泽可以睡到上面去——收一下就可以了，上面堆满了杂物。  
泷泽秀明初来乍到，被新哥哥的脸色和眼神弄得胆小，和今井翼对视不过十多秒就低下头去扳拇指。今井翼眯着眼，从他这个角度看，泷泽秀明那张精致的小包子脸有点变形。  
“睡上铺去。”  
“好、好的，哥哥……”  
泷泽秀明蹑手蹑脚的走进屋摘帽子放背包，脚踩在梯子上有吱吱呀呀的木板声，今井翼听得心烦，恶狠狠的回了一句，“我不是你哥。”把脸埋进枕头，之后泷泽秀明上了床也不知道在干嘛。今井翼闭目养神没听到这小子收拾床铺的动静，也没兴趣听。

泷泽秀明读小学四年级，之前的学校离孤儿院近。现在被接到今井家，自然学籍也得一起迁过来。今井老父为了两兄弟互相照应着方便，就让泷泽跟着读今井翼那所中学的附小，然后命令今井翼每天放学都同泷泽秀明一起回家。今井翼心里并不想和泷泽相处得多融洽，但亲爹说的话终究是圣旨，于是只好每天放学之后就去接泷泽秀明。  
小学放学时间早，一般来说比初中早45分钟，今井翼又是尖子班，再延长30分钟。整整一个多小时，5月的下午太阳不小，照下来挺热的。泷泽秀明不乱跑，带顶小黄帽，脖子上挂着新买的粉色小灵通，老老实实坐在校门外的花坛瓷砖，数着花坛里面新开的月季有几片花几片叶子。时不时走过三三两两个女中学生，瞧到这么乖的小男孩坐在花坛上就好奇地跳过来和他搭话，间杂几句“真可爱。”。  
泷泽秀明不理，他数到快100片的时候，听到下课铃的叮咚声，150片的时候，好几个男生堆打打闹闹走出了校门。泷泽跳下花坛，找到正拿着试卷和同学讨论问题的今井翼三步并一步跑过去。  
今井翼没注意到泷泽秀明已经跟着在他后面走了好长一截，他这道题将近半节课都没解出来，现下恰逢有点头绪，不由得越讨论越激烈，步履不停。等到问题终于讨论完的时候他恍然好像少了谁，暗骂一声回过头，看到了乖乖巧巧走在自己身后的泷泽秀明，一脸怯生生的模样。很明显泷泽是跟着他走了一路，小孩子鼓鼓的苹果肌因为小跑晕上浅浅的红。  
今井翼愣了片刻。  
“干嘛不说话……”  
不爽地嘟囔走过去，今井很不熟练的牵过泷泽的手。小男孩的手颤了两下，没说话，紧紧的扣住了他的手指。


End file.
